The present invention relates generally to selectively depositing metal in semiconductor assemblies, and in particular to selectively depositing metal over dielectric layers within semiconductor assemblies.
Selectively depositing metal over semiconductor assemblies is known. Primary applications include selective capping of bond pads or selective fill of a plug, trench and/or a via formed in the assembly. In addition, many processes for selectively filling semiconductor assemblies can be utilized. For example, one method, electroless plating, is a chemical plating technique utilized to deposit thin films of conductive material such as metal or metal alloy over a semiconductor substrate during the fabrication or packaging of semiconductor devices. Another method, chemical vapor deposition, is a technique whereby a solid conductive material is deposited on the surface of a semiconductor substrate as the result of a chemical reaction between gaseous reactants at elevated temperature in the vicinity of the substrate.
Issues arise during selective metal deposition in that the metal fill may mushroom, or form void spaces (also termed keyholes) in a trench or via as a result of the conformal/bottom-up characteristics of dielectric layers within the semiconductor assembly. More particularly, as metal is deposited in conventional semiconductor assemblies, the metal simultaneously bonds with the contact and the opening walls and form a keyhole within the metal fill. Subsequent metal layers bond to the previous metal layers thereby forming a mushroom having lateral gaps which lead to an incomplete fill of the assembly. These mushrooms and keyholes are undesired characteristics that affect electrical performance of the semiconductor. Accordingly, there is a need for semiconductor assemblies wherein these undesired characteristics are minimized or eliminated.